gaoi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy Top Characters
Final Fantasy Final Fantasy (ファイナルファンタジー,Fainaru Fantajī?) is a video game franchise developed and published by Square Enix. It is a Japanese role-playing game series with varying gameplay, settings and stories between each installment, retaining plot and gameplay elements throughout, focusing on fantasy and science fantasy settings. Though the core series is a role-playing game franchise, it has branched into other genres, such as MMORPGs, tactical role-playing games, action role-playing games, and fighting games. The series has been distributed on many platforms, beginning with theNintendo Entertainment System, and including consoles, computers, and mobile operating systems. The series has also branched into other forms of media, particularly films, novels, and manga. Noctis Name: Noctis Lucis Caelum Age: Unknown Gender: Male Nationality: Germany Noctis Lucis Caelum is the playable character and main protagonist of Final Fantasy XV. He is the Crown Prince and heir to the kingdom of Lucis, the last kingdom to have control over acrystal. Noctis defends his kingdom from marauders and barbarians who seek to conquer the city and claim the crystal by force. Due to an accident in his childhood, Noctis can see the "light," and has the power to foresee a person's death. Lightning Name: Claire Farron Age: 21 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Lightning, her original name being Claire Farron (Eclair Farron in the Japanese version), is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy XIII. She is the narrator and a temporary playable character in''Final Fantasy XIII-2,'' and returns as the protagonist and sole permanently playable character in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. In Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning seeks to save her younger sister Serah, but becomes entangled in a plot that endangers her home of Cocoon. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning serves as a knight protecting the goddess Etro in Valhalla from her fated rival, Caius Ballad. In the concluding tale Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning is chosen to be a savior by the god Bhunivelze, tasked to save the people's souls before the end of the world. Lightning is the second main female protagonist in a mainstream numbered Final Fantasy game, the first often considered being Terra Branford from Final Fantasy VI. Cloud Name: Cloud Strife Age: 24 Gender: Male Nationality: Germany Cloud Strife is the main protagonist in Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, and also appears in the spin-off games of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, including Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' and ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', as a supporting character. An arrogant and proud swordsman at first, Cloud introduces himself as a former member of an elite warrior unit called SOLDIER who has turned mercenary, and uninterested in anything beyond his hired task at hand. He later discovers the truth about his past and, with the help of his friends, learns there is more to being a hero than possessing physical strength and fame, developing compassion for the world and people he fights to protect. Zack Name: Zack Fair Age: 23 Gender: Male Nationality: Germany Zack Fair is a non-playable character in ''Final Fantasy VII and the main protagonist of its prequel, Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. The second wielder of the Buster Sword before Cloud Strife, Zack received the Buster Sword from his mentor Angeal Hewley. Zack is a 1st Class SOLDIER and is Cloud's best friend during their time working for the Shinra Electric Power Company. In ''Final Fantasy VII, Zack only appears in flashback sequences which portray him as almost identical to Cloud Strife, the game's main protagonist. These sequences elaborate on Cloud's past and his connection to Sephiroth, the game's villain. In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Zack's history and influence upon the ''Final Fantasy VII world are brought into focus. He also appears in Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'', and briefly in ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete. Tifa Name: Tifa Lockhart Age: 23 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Tifa Lockhart is a playable character in Final Fantasy VII, and the deuteragonist of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. In ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' and ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' she plays a supportive role. Tifa is Cloud Strife's childhood friend but lost contact with him years ago. When she meets him again she convinces him to join the resistance group she is a member of, AVALANCHE, to fight Shinra Electric Power Company. Tifa supports Cloud as his comrade and helps him fight his nemesis Sephiroth, bearing the same hatred for him as Cloud does due to the destruction of their hometown.